Scion of the Ōtsutsuki
by sharinnegan lord jason
Summary: Born into the most powerful family,in arguably the most powerful village,just how different will Naruto's life be,with the blood of the progenitor of chakra flowing in his veins? Will he be the one to change the world? Or will he bring it to its knees? AU NaruHarem/Tenseigan Naruto


**An:**

**Hello,Loyal readers,Sharinnegan Lord here,Damn its been while since I****'ve ****written a story,so i come to you all with this brand new story of mine**

**Scion of the ****Ōtsutsuki**

**Adressing fans of Fairy Tails Black Sun:**

**Now for fans of Fairy Tails Black Sun,don't worry I haven't forgotten about it,not in the slightest,see the problem is,that for these stories,I have moods,now during summer I was all in for Fairy Tail x Naruto,but then Uni started and I didn't have time and I'm not really in that mood anymore,which is quite odd considering how obsessed i was with them,don't worry though,i had most of the chapter planned out and hopefully i can get you a new chapter today.**

**With that being said i just read the latest fucking chapter of Fairy Tail,while writing this Naah,I'm back on this shit,Lmao What i just read,holy fucking shit.**

**Good Fucking Chapter,Great Arc(Tataros Arc Last Chapter).**

* * *

**Scion of the ** **Ōtsutsuki**

**Now back to this,**

**Basically its a re-boot of my first story ****Naruto:Descendants of the Rikudo**

**Like how,we've got all these soft reboots in super hero movies,that being said **

**Another reason for this reboot is my dissatisfaction at the ending of Naruto and my current hatred of Boruto/Bolt,now you see,id endured alot through out the series,there was so muuch room for improvement,these lot were never ninja,they were just power houses,Im not even going to go into the pairings,I knew none of the pairings I liked would ever come true**

**NaruIno**

**NaruSaku**

**NaruSamui**

**NaruKurotsuchi**

**NaruShion**

**NaruSara**

**SasuHina **

**The list could go on,the ending was definitely dismal,only a few things i liked,I intend to turn both the Narutoverse and Shinobi world into something great,it will be a complete retelling of the law and story,because to be honest if we were looking at the Narutoverse from a realistic point of view.**

**Both Minato and Kushina are alive,as well as the whole Uchiha Clan,as we dive further in ill explain more.**

**Concerning the pairing it'll most definitely be a harem,although it might end up not being one with some surprise twists.**

**Basically for reasons unknown to me i like the idea of "Naruto" the protagonist but i hate the actual Naruto protagonist and some of the story line, however i feel like the idea behind the story is golden,Kishimoto is a great writer and the ideas he came up with were simply brilliant and they ar fun to play is my reason for writing this fanfiction hopefully its an enjoyable one,like with the cannon Naruto,Both Naruto and Sasuke will play the role of the protagonist,another character id like to play with is Omoi,seeing as he's basically a Black Naruto,writing his life in the cloud village would be a interesting parallel. **

**Another interesting thing that crossed my mind was the "Route" i would take,after reading so many fan fictions its come to my mind that the best stories take usually take two particular routes **

**The Effective Ninja: A story where Naruto relies on Shinobi skills,actually trains,intelligent fighting and Naruto getting abilities you'd never expect**

**E.g Naruto using Tsunade's Healing Seal The Byakugou an example of this story is **

_**The Prodigal Namikaze **_**By: SoulReaperCrewe**

**The Powerful Descendant**

**Eg: Naruto is Madara's grandson **

_**An example of this story is** _**Legacy of Indra Otsutsuki By Mr. Crimson Fucker**

**Both stories are really good and i recommend you read them,ive decided to combine these two routes as some stories do both and of course there are other successful routes.**

**I've**** rambled enough,on to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue/A history of the Otsutski

It all started with** Kaguya Ōtsutsuki**,the Rabbit Goddess, mother of the modern world,progenitor of Chakra,her eating the fruit of the** Shinju** moved the evolution of humanity in a completely different route.

The **"Gōkeigan" ("total eye")** an eye that put her above all other people and made her a god among men,It was a white eye with a ripple like pattern as well as 9 tomoe.

This gave her the ability to cast Genjutsu,shift between dimensions and see chakra,along with these eyes she was also granted several other abilities such as the **Truth seeking balls**,balls composed of Nature and Chakra that could be used for a whole array of things.

The years past by and Kaguya bore twin sons **Hamura** and **Hagoromo,**the first humans to be born with Chakra,both boys from a very young age,were shown to be incredibly unique.

Hagoromo,the elder twin was born with eyes similar to that of his mother,however the difference being whilst her **Gōkeigan** was white his eye appeared to be red and thus the **Rinne-Sharingan** was born,whilst the eye allowed Hagoromo nearly all the powers of his mother,it did not grant him, the ability to see chakra as well as she could.

Hagoromo was also blessed with unique **Yang Chakra** said to be as warm as the sun,he would come to be known as the **Sage of Six Paths**,but in reality he was only half of it.

Hamura was blessed with unique eyes as well in the form of the **Pārugan ("pearl eye")** Dark purple eyes,that amongst many other things gave him the ability to see chakra as well as his mother could,just like with her eyes whenever he used this eye veins bulged from the sides.

Unlike his brother,he was blessed with the **D****ark Yin Chakra** said to be as cold as the skies would become the other half of the **Sage of Six Paths**.

This was the beginning of what people of the modern day would come to know as the **Ōtsutsuki Clan.**

Eventually Kaguya would go mad from the power and would regrettably be sealed up by her sons in a giant construct that would come to be known as the moon,splitting up her powerful bodies energies into nine different parts,creatures known as the tailed beasts.

Due to their unique genetic make up,both Hamura and Hagoromo were constantly met by various people who offered them,their daughters hand in marriage.

As was custom at the time they accepted the women that they were offered.

The years past and as the children began to be born,Hamura and Hagoromo noticed that traces of their and by extension Kaguya's powers could be found lingering within the children,to avoid the emergence of another Kaguya ,they decided that it would be best to educate the children in the ways of chakra,as well as part ways to avoid the rejoining of Kaguya's chakra within the children(Children marrying each other and recombining Hagoromo and Hamura's chakra).Thus Hamura and Hagromo parted ways.

Many years past and Hagoromo had many children.

Amongst all his children Hagoromo sensed that two boys in particular had taken after him the most.

Indra a boy who possessed the eyes of Hagoromo,a unique dojutsu known as the **Rinnegan,**a downgraded version it would seem of Hagoromo's own **Rinne-Sharingan**

He was seen as the most powerful and naturally gifted among his siblings.

The other boy was named Asura,whilst not on the same level as his older brother Indra he,was a compelling leader and was usually the ones his younger siblings would affectionally refer to as Onii-chan/sama.

He possessed the body of the sage, a unique physical **Kekkei Genkai**,known as **Kanpeki Karada**, the perfect body,fast healing and amazing physical abilities was just the beginning of what this power granted Asura,as well as incredibly powerful chakra that could manifest.

Hagoromo was happy,he had built a family,a large one,shared his love with not only his brother and mother prior to her insanity but with his many wife's and children,In his last moments,he named Asura and Indra his heirs,splitting his powers as well as that of the tailed beasts among them.

However even in death Hagoromo knew that both he and Hamura,would still have to watch over this world and their descendants,such power could not got unchecked.

* * *

Hundreds of years down the line,the original **Ōtsutsuki **families had split,from Hagoromo's branch of the family, as well as from Hamura's,their seed had spread to even the most remote places in the world, in the past the **Ōtsutsuki **were the ones who taught the rest of humanity to use chakra,to do so certain member's of the family had to go preach the art of **Ninshū**.

However it wasn't until long that the **Ōtsutsuki** brothers worst fear had come true,the union of their bloodline once again a descendant of Hagoromo and one of Hamura had joined hands in marriage and had given birth to the a child.

**Hiroshi** **Ōtsutsuki** was born.

Th boy was a unique case indeed,he possessed powers unlike anything that had ever been seen before,power that was created for understanding not just for destruction and he understood this,probably more than any one ever there was one thing that Hiroshi could never understand why he was different,even within hishome and all the weird people in it he was eyes,his chakra,they were all different,his eyes were not like his fathers grayish,reddish eyes or his mothers clear crystal eyes, he could not wear his chakra like his father could and he could not weave it like his mother could

His eyes were a bit different,to what extent exactly he didn't know,this was troublesome for Hirsohi,he was never interested in the lifestyle of his family,he was a person who'd just rather stay at home and sleep during the afternoon,but even he knew that he couldn't leave this unsettled

So at the ripe old age of 17 he sought out on a journey to discover his roots,and if a person like him had ever existed before.

The journey was a long and treacherous one,along the line people came up with many names for him,** "God's Eyes."** **"Demon Eyes,"** and** "Alpha"** just to name a few.

The journey lasted many years,with him adopting a lifestyle he rather would not he traced back the roots of many **Ōtsutsuki**,established contacts with them,digging up the lives of his ancestors,until he had discovered it all finally Hiroshi had mastered its abilities.

**The Alpha stigma** ,he had decided to call it.

_"Alpha Stigma, which is said to analyze and comprehend all Jutsu"_

He went on to write many books about his discoveries,about his family and the role that they would continue to play in the development and protection of the world.

Hiroshi Otsutski would come to be known as the "The Solver of All Formulas"

However just as Hagoromo and Hamura had feared in the past,tragedy struck the family,not much is known of what happened during this period,it simply became known as the blank period in history,the **Ōtsutsuki **who were once known as the most powerful family in the world,had been all but wiped out.

Many years later,newer and younger members of the **Ōtsutsuki** would try to go back to where it all began,to understand what exactly happened to Hirsohi,his dream and the rest of the family a midst the destruction,there were several books and scrolls that held the families secrets,however the destruction was to great and there was only little that could be gathered about the blank period.

* * *

We move thousands of years down the timeline,after the blank period we reach the period of war and bloodshed,whatever happened during the blank period had changed the shape of the shinobi world,fighting and violence was all that it was.

The **Ōtsutsuki **as a whole no longer existed,the bloodline had been withered down so much,that now through years of selective breeding,six individual clans had been born from them.

The first clan was known as the **Namikaze Clan**,descendants of** Hiroshi** **Ōtsutsuki** and bearers of the **Alpha stigma**,along with their eyes they were born with special chakra,that allowed them to equip themselves with what was known as a **"Chakra Shroud"** which greatly enhanced their physical this clans blood lay the latent potential to wield both the **Rinnegan** and the **Tenseigan**, they existed as an Atavism.

The second Clan would come to be known as the **Uchiha**,descendants of **Indra** **Ōtsutsuki**,wielders of the **Sharingan**,eyes very similar to the Alpha stigma and yet very different in their own way,born with the Sharingan a unique eye that through the sacrifice of something precious,would evolve and would then evolve further,if siblings or blood relatives exchanged their eyes,they also possessed the ability to wield fire and had the potential to wield,the **Rinne-Sharingan**.

The third clan who were born from the seed of **Asura** **Ōtsutsuki** ,known as the **Senju**,born with unique bodies and chakra,as was custom with those who possessed **The perfect body(Kanpeki Karada) kekkei genkai**,although its effects had depreciated since the days of Asura it was still very alive within the Senju.

Forthly came the** Hyuuga**,who were born directly from **Hamura Ōtsutsuki**,owners of the white eye,known simply as the **Byakugan,**within this family existed the potential to use **Pārugan.**

Fifth was the **Uzumaki** an offshoot of the **Senju,**therefore they came from Asura's line,like their Senju cousins they wielded the "**Perfect body** **and the special chakra that came with it"**,while the chakra they wielded was not as strong as that of their cousins,they specialized in **Fuinjutsu,**the art of sealing as well as possessed special chakra chains that served a variety of purposes.

Lastly,was a clan that held unto the name **Ōtsutsuki**,not much is known about them,all that is known is that like the **Hyuuga,** they posses the **Byakugan** and descend from **Hamura,**it is said that they went extinct.

With the ever growing warfare,the need for peace was becoming more and more evident,however in this time of turmoil and bloodshed,no one would be willing to listen to a pacifist weakling,only a powerful charismatic man could carry out this job,luckily **Hashirama senju** was all these and more.

Born into these troubled times and after loosing too many loved ones,he swallowed what little pride he had and met with the clan heads of the Hyuuga,Namikaze,Uzumaki and Uchiha(The fact that they all descend from a common ancestor was basic knowledge) begging them to stop the fighting,reforge the **Ōtsutsuki** family and return them to being,the protectors that they were in the past,initially finding his idea to be a bit childish,they chose to believe in this man,Hashirama "**The god of shinobi**",his idealistic nature was what this world needed.

The **Ōtsutsuki** clan was reborn,while they could not compare to the **Ōtsutsuki** of old having been enemies not that long ago,it was the first step to peace and eventually the Hidden Leaf Village was created.

When it came time to appoint a leader it was a no-brainer to all that it could be no one other than Hashirama,however he refused the position at first,wishing to hand over the position of leader to his best friend **Madara Uchiha**,most people could see that this was simply a ploy to keep the war hungry Madara at bay and committed to this dream.

Eventually Hashirama became Hokage marrying **Mito Uzumaki** one of the heirs of the** Uzumaki Clan**,Hashirama was now Head of the Village while everyone agreed with this,not everyone was satisfied.

**Tatsuya Namikaze** wielder of the **Tenseigan** known as the **"Solver of all Formulas"**as his Ancestor had been in the past,along with his younger brother **Suzuya Namikaze** a **Rinnegan** wielder who was known as the **"Weaver of all Formulas"**,were not fully satisfied with having only Hashirama make decisions for,not only the Village but the **Ōtsutsuki** as well,while they held no grudge towards Hashirama in any sense,they felt that just having Madara on the side lines,was a waste of potential,someone needed to be able to make the tough calls,that he would not be able to,protecting the village from the shadows and staining their hands in blood,this was a position that only Madara would relish and so a new position was born **"_Sōtō_**_**"***_

*(**Japanese for Fuher which I believe in german means supreme leader,however in this case it would be a supporting leader**).

The **_Sōtō _**would be a man that would answer only to the **Hokage,**carrying out missions of the utmost importance to the Hokage and that benefit the village.

He would command his own forces known as the **Chunbu(Supporting Sect)** just as the Hokage controlled the **Shinobi** as well as the **Black Ops Division Anbu** with the creation of this position, **Tatsuya** and **Suzuya,** seized the position of Head of the **Ōtsutsuki** family,working together with **Tobirama** and **Madara** himself developed a series of checks and balances,to make sure that no Leader of of the **Ōtsutsuki** nor any **Hokage** or **Soto** would wield to much power,in a sense these positions all balanced each other out.

Later due to unknown circumstances Madara Uchiha defected from the village leaving his position as Soto open,the position was later filled by **Hitomi Hyuuga**,the then princess and Heiress of the Hyuuga assisted by the young but talented **Kagami Uchiha**.

A couple of years down the line,Hashirama retired as Hokage and Tobirama took over,the son of Tatsuya, **Genryūsai Namikaze,** became the new head of the **Ōtsutsuki**.

With the appointment of these three in their respective positions,there were now radical changes all over **Konoha**,new systems set in place,**A Police Force** established so was an Academy,that properly educated youngsters in the Shinobi arts turning them into fully fledged Ninja at the age of fourteen.

Perhaps the biggest change that was brought forth was the idea of the _Ten Master Clans _

When it was known that talent in modern society was influenced by one's genetic predisposition, lengths were taken to strengthen one's blood by repeatedly reinforcing their blood ties between the houses. Through this, The Ten Master Clans,possess a marked difference from those who don't belong in these households.

Strengthening the blood of one's household,this was the objective of The Ten Master Clans.

Konoha's _"famous lineages of Shinobi"_ has become the most refined application in the world.

The Ten Master Clans are Shinobi who were genetically modified,due to possessing already unique genes and strong family blood.

The Ten Master Clans use their Shinobi as soldiers, officers, and administrators for the nation. They are the forefront supporting group of the country. And while they don't stand in the center of politics nor have the power in paper, in exchange of their invaluable support, they gain inviolable ascendance on the other side of politics.

Most of the modern Ninja in Konoha chose this path.

The Ten Master Clans were as follows:

House of Otsutski:

Namikaze Branch  
Uchiha Branch  
Hyuuga Branch:Which was in turn divided into a Head and Branch family  
Senju Branch  
Uzumaki Branch  
The house of many Possessor of Numerous Bloodline Limits

The Haruno Clan  
Renowned Kenjustsu masters  
They make some close combat weapons and this is their main source of income. They forged the strongest weapons.  
Branch Families include:  
Kosaka Clan  
Uzuki Clan

The Family's strength lay not in the fact they could adeptly use Jutsu, but in the new system they pioneered for the training and development of close combat Ninja.  
Yamanka Clan  
Skilled Telepaths  
They specialise in mind related techniques, and they own and run a flower shop in the village.

Akimichi Clan  
Members of the clan possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra.  
Many of their clan's techniques revolve around the use of Yang Release.

Nara Clan  
known for their intelligence and special ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows through the use of Yin Release.

Aburame Clan  
At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on.

Inuzuka Clan  
known for their use of ninken(Ninja Dogs) as fighting companions

Sarutobi Clan  
Masters of Enbu("Monkey Martial Art")

Kurama Clan  
Genjutsu gods  
Possess a special Bloodline that makes the brains of their victims believe the effects of the genjutsu are real  
Branch Family:  
Yuuhi Clan

Hatake Clan  
Skilled Assassins

Use a special "Silver Chakra" that possesses A-rank destructive power.

The Creation of the Ten Master Clans and what it symbolized

"The preservation and evolution of bloodlines"

Was adopted by other nations such as **Kumo**,who were known for their many attempts to create super soldiers.

Many generations later,**Minato Namikaze**,Hero of Konoha son of Genryusei is now Hokage as well Heir to the **Ōtsutsuki **Clan,married to **Kushina Uzumaki** the current **Jinchuuriki** of the Nine tailed fox as well as Grandniece of Mito Uzumaki.

Under his rule the village was enjoying its most successful period since its creation,nearly a 100% mission success rate no matter the mission,the village was flourishing.

...

"And that my little darling,is the history of our family and the village" came the voice of a woman.

"Mama,that was sooo boring"came the voice of a young boy.

The woman giggled at her sons antic's,well what else would she expect,reading the story of an entire village and family to a three year old as his bed time woman was non other than Kushina Uzumaki herself,self proclaimed most beautiful woman in Konoha and Wife to its current Hokage,known for her Red Hair and tomboyish nature,while an active Jonin she was awarded the Moniker of the "Red Death". However she has not been known as that in such a long time,the reason for that was non other than the young boy in her hands,her ball of sunshine,her little baby boy,Nagato Namikaze.

These past few years had been like a dream to her,the world was in a time of peace and it was just the right way she wished for her child to be brought up,she looked and him and smiled at how much he was the perfect amalgamation of both his parents,like his father he had spiky hair,although unlike his Dad his hair had adopted an Orange color a combination of both Minato and Kushina's,he also took his fathers eyes and his facial features seemed to be combination of both of his parents,not as round s his mothers but not as slim as his fathers either.

"Hey now,I just told you the story of our Village and whole family,how could you possibly think that was boring?" She question the Infant

"Because Mama.."He began

"You tell me the same story all the time"He whined

"Well of course"Kushina giggled "I want you to grow up to be a smart and capable leader like your Daddy"

"You know Nagato,my Mum used to red this story to me all the time,when I was little" Another voice entered the room

In came a tall man,with bright blue eyes,spiky blond hair and a large grin adorning his face at the sight of his beautiful family it was non-other Minato Namikaze,The Fourth Hokage of Konoha,known to his enemies as the **Yellow Flash** and Hero of Konoha,in the Third Shinobi War.

Nagato's eyes lit up  
"Daddy!" He squealed as he leaped out of his mothers arms,into his fathers

"There's my bring strong Ninja" Minato lifted up his boy and proceeded to toss him in the air  
While Cooing his Infant Son

Kushina knew that at the Sight of his father,Nagato's boredom would turn to excitement,while Nagato loved Kushina and she knew he loved her as much as she loved him,Nagato had always looked up to his father,running around the house with his coats,playing with his special kunai and even going as far as to wear the Hokage Kushina saw sights like what she saw now she couldn't contain the happiness she felt inside and she proceeded to tackle her son and husband unto the bed.

"Woah,looks like someone got a little bit excited" Minato teased his wife

Nagato laughed at his mother  
"Daddy's making fun of you Mama"He began to say

Kushina just smiled and stuck her tongue out at them  
"Well I couldn't let both of you have all the fun now could I?"

"Mommy was jealous Nagato"Minato decided to tease even further,earning him a smack on the head,to the amusement of Nagato,who couldn't contain his laughter.

Minato then went on to make up with his wife,by pecking her on her lips,which eventually led to a passionate kiss  
"Ive missed you" He smiled wrapping his arms around his bride and son

The Young Namikaze Family stayed still,never wanting this moment to end until they drifted into slumber.

_Edited:21/01/2015_

* * *

**Okay so this turned out way,longer than id expected and its an info dump,forgive me for that,its a massive history on the Shinobi world in this story,I was abit lazy at the ending,but to be honest i'm kind of tired,ill edit it in a couple of days and try to update every month.**

**How did you enjoy the history of the Otsutski and the abilities they possess?**

**Was heavily inspired by the structure of clans in the light novel series Mahouka. **

**Naruto wasn't in this chapter,because this is the prologue for the story he'll appear by next chapter which will take place a couple of years after this one.**

**Spoiler:In Descendants of the Rikudou,the Older version of this story,Naruto was born as a triplet,however i was thinking of making his brother and sister twins and jinchuuriki,what are your thoughts? What would you like to see?**

**Please leave lengthy reviews and fill my Pms up with your questions and suggestions. **

**Also Id love a Beta.**


End file.
